1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer for providing a motion picture mode in which system power supplied to unnecessary devices to play motion pictures is turned off so that power consumption is minimized, when the computer system only plays motion pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various methods for reducing power consumption of computer systems are developed. As one of these methods, a technology for reducing power consumption by means of power management standards, like ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) power management, is being developed.
In particular, as portable computers are widely used, this technology for reducing power consumption is significantly discussed in order to find a way to use portable computers for a longer time with the batteries of the same capacity.
Meanwhile, use of multi-media data is increasing rapidly and a function of computers as multi-media (comprising motion pictures) players beyond simple computing apparatuses is gradually expanded. That is, users of computers are watching motion pictures, like movies, dramas or UCC (User Created Contents), on computers at any time or at any place. Therefore, there is a need to reduce power consumption so as to allow a user to watch such motion pictures for a longer time.